


Fuck Away The Pain

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Archery, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Competence Kink, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brainFake it like you love me, Come on baby touch meShow me where it hurts, this dirty little curseDon't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my nameWhile I fuck away the painAlec wants JaceSimon wants ClaryJace and Clary want each other.Alec and Simon vent their frustrations.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 44
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags with each chapter.  
> This one isn't gonna have any rough surprises.  
> Smut with a little bit of plot/feelings.  
> Minor kink.

Alec glared at the bespectacled mundane shouting at Jace. He was gangly and loud. Nice eyes. Carried himself like he was more jacked than he looked. Real nice ass. And seemed permanently glued to the little orange mystery Jace dragged home. The boy had guts, Alec had to give him that. Guts that would soon be splattered across an empty New York back alley if he was really this bent on getting involved in the shadow world. He was brave. He had a hair trigger, and Alec even actually heard the words ‘come at me bro’ leave his mouth. Jace looked like he was having the time of his life, baiting him. Alec had to admit it was almost as amusing as it was annoying. The kid didn’t know when to quit. He had the heart of a lion. With all the power of a harvest mouse. He wouldn’t last long.

~

He was frustrating. He never. Stopped. Talking. Alec was ready to shove him to his knees and find an inventive way to make him quiet. He had a nice mouth. Soft pink lips that never stoped moving. He was constantly licking and biting them. His mouth was always _open_.

“I can’t be here. Anymore.” He excused himself brusquely, stalking away. Stupid mundanes. First, the little girl gets Jace tangled around her finger, and now her lap dog was distracting Alec. He was obviously in love with her. She obviously had no clue. Jace could tell. Ironically enough. He could see that on some random mundane’s face, but not his own parabatai? He couldn’t see how much Alec loved him? Wanted him?

Alec leaned against a crumbling wall and reached down, palming at his cock. All this nonsense had gotten him so worked up. Jace acting like a brat. Simon and his damnable _mouth_. Alec let out a quiet grunt, undoing his jeans, and shoving his hand inside. This entire night was ridiculous. He came imagining Jace and Simon on their knees. Jace’s cheek red from Alec’s palm, finally behaving himself. Simon finally doing something useful with that mouth.

~*~

The stupid fucking mundane got himself kidnapped. Okay, technically it was Izzy’s fault. And technically, _technically_ it was a little bit Alec’s fault. But the fact remained that Alec had to tear his way through a damn vampire nest, deal with his sister’s nagging, and of course, get a front row seat to the Jace And Clary Show. Though he had to admit, he was glad when they got Simon to safety. Even if he was still pissed. And then he got to bear witness to Simon professing his love to Clary. Only for her to exclaim that she loved him too. Of course she did. He was her best friend.

Oof. He knew that one.

As Clary flounced away with his Jace, Alec came up behind Simon and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Like a sucker punch to the gut, isn’t it?” He asked brightly. “And we fall for it every single time!” Simon glanced at him ruefully. “Do I look that pathetic when Jace does that to me?”

“Yes.” Simon offered simply.

“Hurts like a bitch, huh?”

“Want to kiss it better?” Simon’s tone was sardonic, but had an edge to it that said he was only kidding if Alec wasn’t interested.

“Is that what you want?” Alec asked, his hand slipping over Simon’s shoulder to the back of his neck. He could feel him twitch slightly as he breath caught.

“The way I see it,” Simon told him shakily. “My girl ran off with your boy. Might as well comfort each other.”

“You wanna be my consolation prize?” Alec growled, smirking as he nudged and maneuvered Simon slightly, backing him against the wall.

“They’re probably making out right now.” Simon murmured, leaning in. “Probably putting their hands all over each other. Not fair we should just stand around in the cold waiting for them.”

“That’s the first intelligent thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth.” Alec pressed their lips together, both of them clumsy, trying to get a feel for it all. But Alec’s hands were holding the sides of Simon’s neck, and Simon’s were up under Alec’s shirt, grabbing at his waist. The kiss grew heated, teeth and tongues, it was messy and feral. Alec thrust his hips against Simon’s, rubbing their clothed cocks together.

“Fuck!” Simon moaned into his mouth. “Yeah. Just. Right- right there. Hang on. Fuck! Yeah! Fuck.” Simon shifted, adjusting his hips until he found the perfect position to grind up against Alec’s cock as the shadowhunter proceeded to kiss the life out of him. It was messy and wet, and too many teeth, and neither of them had ever felt so good. Their body’s moved out of sync, unable to find a rhythm as they just took what they could from each other.

Simon trembled, clutching at Alec as he sucked on his lip. With a keening cry, Simon came in his jeans, shuddering against him. Alec let out a punch drunk groan, thrusting his hips harder, grinding Simon into the wall as he came with a growl.

“Fuck!” He gasped, pressing his forehead to Simon’s, eyes squeezed shut. “Feel better?”

“Little bit, yeah.”

~*~

They didn’t talk about it. Caught in the whirlwind of chaos Clary left in her wake. 

Izzy spent an entire day flirting with the warlock that was supposed to be helping them. When they tried to give him the necklace they brought for payment, he practically purred as he fastened it back around her neck. 

“It really looks better on you. And besides, all the better for me to admire it on a beautiful model, wouldn’t you say?”

Izzy’s grin was downright predatory as she stroked the jewel around her neck. Leaning back slightly into his hold on her shoulders, his smirk matching hers, knowingly. They certainly were a match made in... well, somewhere, that was for sure. Magnus did remind Alec of Izzy and Jace. He probably wouldn’t mind having him around more. 

The rest of the day was a clusterfuck of a disaster. Alec’s instinctive denial panic response flaring up to ruin everything. 

In trying to pave things over later, Alec fell once again into the trap of getting his hopes up. Watching Jace skip away to suck face with Clary in the middle of the ops room. A voice pipped up at his shoulder. 

“They really are that fucking dense, aren’t they?”

Alec didn’t even look at Simon as he grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him down an empty corridor. He slammed him back against a door set into an alcove and smashed their mouths together. 

“You can call me Jace if you want.” Simon mumbled. 

“By the angel, you don’t even shut up when someone else’s tongue is in your mouth!” Alec growled, biting down hard on Simon’s bottom lip. 

Simon huffed and flipped their positions, pressing Alec up against the door and shoving his hands up his shirt. Alec moaned as fingernails scrapped through his chest hair, and began fumbling at Simon’s belt. They made quick work of each other’s flies, not even bothering to shove their jeans down, just shoving hands inside, slipping into underwear, groping and grabbing and stroking. It was too dry, and too rough, the angles awkward and lacking any kind of leverage. Their kisses turned to wet panting into each other’s mouths, swallowing quiet moans and biting at each other’s lips. It was messy and crude, crammed up together in a dark corner, jerking each other off frantically. They came with quiet grunts, wiping their hands off on each others clothes. 

“I, uh...” Simon cleared his throat. “I’ve never really...”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Well, I mean Camille kind of... but it wasn’t... it was...”

“Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and move.”

Simon blinked at him for a moment before realizing he still had him pinned against the door. “Right. Sorry.” He let him go, and they both went their separate ways. 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Alec stared at the pale body on the ground. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. A lot of things. He was glad Clary decided to bring Simon back. But he was terrified of what would happen next. Would it even still be him?

Clary picked up a shovel, but could barely get it into the ground. She was shaking and crying. Jace wrapped here in his arms as Alec took the shovel. As he dug, he thought about the boy he’d barely known two weeks. With his sardonic wit that complimented Alec’s dry snark so well. The way they bantered and riffed off of each other. The way he didn’t back down. He was fearless. Alec saw it from the start. He knew it would get the kid killed. At least this way, there was a chance to bring him back. Alec wanted him back. 

It snuck up on him. And in a way, he’d known it from the start. This annoying, frustrating, courageous, stupid, little.... Alec huffed a heavy breath and looked around himself. He was done. It was time. 

~

Simon was back. He was still Simon. A little upset - and by a little upset, that was to say, he was having a total meltdown - but that was to be expected. Alec was almost surprised at how much lighter his chest felt at seeing him crawl out of the ground. 

Simon had run off, and Raphael went to take care of him. Alec was almost disappointed. He would’ve been willing to... well, he had no idea what he would’ve done to help. 

The next night, just after sunset, there was a knock on Alec’s bedroom door. He opened it to see Simon. Fresh clothes, hair combed, no longer covered in dirt. He looked different. It took Alec a moment to realize his glasses were gone. He looked different. But he was still Simon. He seemed to be, anyway. Alec stepped aside and let him into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry. I just- I didn’t- and I...”

“Simon. Shut up. What do you need?”

Simon stared at him for a moment. Those beautiful brown eyes piercing through him. They just stood there. Staring at each other. Simon seemed too still. Not vibrating with his usual energy. Too quiet. For all that Alec always wanted him to shut up, this was unnerving. Alec was about to break the silence himself when Simon finally surged forward, grabbing Alec by the face and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Alec moaned loudly and grabbed at him. He was colder now. The kiss was frantic. Teeth clacking. Hands tugging at clothes. They ended up sideways across the bed, naked and panting, Alec straddling Simon’s hips. 

“Can I- I want- I need to-“ Simon let out a desperate noise. “I just wanna feel....”

Alec nodded and moved to get the bottle out of his nightstand. “Yeah.” He gasped. “Yeah, that’s... I want that, too.” He stretched himself hurriedly, at least having done that much on his own before. Simon was staring at him, wide eyed, pupils blown, fingers digging bruises into his hips. Alec grit his teeth as he sank down slowly onto Simon’s cock. It hurt, but the pain only made it better. The rush and raw reality of what they were doing. Simon was alive and Alec was with him and they were gonna make it to the next moment, whatever that meant. Sitting flush against Simon’s hips, Alec bent down and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. Simon moaned and shifted his hips, causing them both to grunt sharply. Alec began moving. Shifting and rolling and jerking his hips, trying to find the right angle, the right rhythm. Simon bucked up to meet him, pressing wet kisses to Alec’s neck. 

Alec felt fangs scrape his skin and grabbed Simon’s throat, pushing his head away, and pinning him down on the bed. 

“Control it.” He growled, using his new leverage to rock his hips down harder. Simon didn’t need to breathe, but his brain didn’t fully understand that yet. His eyes widened and his fangs receded. “Good boy.” Alec panted. He left his hand where it was, squeezing as Simon gripped his hips and bucked up into him. The sudden pain-pleasure shock of it had him gasping. “Fuck!” He panted. Simon looked concerned, but when he tried to speak, he found he couldn’t with Alec’s hand squeezing his throat. He didn’t need air to live, but he needed it to talk. Alec grinned. “Finally found a way to shut you up. Now....” he shifted and braced himself, leaning his weight on the hand around Simon’s throat. “Do that again.” 

Simon grinned and for once, did as he was told. 

~*~ 

Vampirism seemed to suit Simon. He was certainly less of a liability than before. If for no other reason than his ability to run away faster. 

After a couple weeks, he was still tagging along. Alec refused to admit that his presence was becoming more and more welcome. 

They all but crashed into a group of circle members one night. A little outnumbered, but nothing they couldn’t handle. Until one of them managed to tackle Alec, his bow and quiver lost in the scuffle. His sword strapped to his thigh which was out of reach due to the empty headed thug straddling him with his hands around Alec’s throat. 

Alec struggled to free himself, and in the space of a blink, the hands were gone and there was an arrow stuck clean through the man’s forehead. Dead center bulls eye. The momentum of it had pushed him back, sitting on Alec’s waist. Then another shot into his throat, perfectly parallel with the first. Alec craned is neck to look and see where it came from. 

He saw Simon. Fury etched in his face, Alec’s bow in his hands. He notched another arrow and shot again, Alec looked back at the, now thrice dead, man on top of him and saw one of his own arrows sticking out of the center of the man’s heart. 

Alec had never been more turned on in his life. 

He shoved the corpse off of him and scrambled up, rushing over to Simon. The bow fell to the ground as Alec crashed into him with a bruising kiss, manhandling him to a nearby dumpster, pushing him against it, and dropping to his knees. 

“Fuck, that was so goddamn hot.” He grumbled, breathlessly, as he opened Simon’s jeans as quickly as he could. They had been separated from the others and he had no idea when they’d catch back up. But he didn’t care. All he knew was that he had to get Simon’s cock in his mouth immediately. 

He didn’t even bother shoving the other boy’s jeans and underwear down, just pulled out his cock and swallowed it as deep as he could. Which was definitely not all the way, but more than he thought he’d manage. 

Simon was a trembling mess within two minutes. Moaning and rambling dirty nonsense. His hands found Alec’s head, fingers combing and tugging at his hair. His thighs shook and for a split second, he held Alec tight, and thrust deep into his throat. 

Three things happened at once. Alec’s nose smashed into Simon’s torso. Alec’s throat spasmed as he gagged in a way he’d never experienced before. And his own cock gave a violent twitch, throbbing and spurting precome in his jeans. 

He was moaning when Simon quickly released him, stuttering over apologies. 

“Simon!” He rasped, staring up at him with dark heated eyes, licking his lips slowly as he reached down and undid the fly of his own jeans, shoving his hand inside. 

Simon broke of his yammering and stared at him. “Shut up and do that again?” He guessed, weakly, the fingers still in Alec’s hair tightening. 

“Good boy.” Alec confirmed, groaning happily as Simon took his request to heart and began fucking his mouth with rough deep thrusts. Alec held on to Simon’s waistband with one hand, and stroked himself with the other. He was flushed and lightheaded, breathing when he could, and moaning like he was dying. 

When Alec came, a muffled cry forced out around the cock in his mouth, Simon thrust in deep down his throat and held him there, shouting as he came as well. He let go of Alec’s head and dropped to the ground like rag doll. 

“Fuck!” He offered. 

“Yeah.” Alec agreed. His voice was wreaked. Raw and raspy, the word was more of gravely noise than anything else. 

“Fuck.” Simon confirmed. 

Alec nodded, both of them grinning, until Alec noticed the palm of Simon’s left hand and the fingers on his right had bright red burn marks. A streak of red splashed across the inside of his left forearm as well. A light switched in Alec’s brain. 

“Oh, fuck!” Alec grabbed at him, examining the injuries. 

“Oh, shit!” Simon exclaimed calmly, as though he was only just then noticing anything was wrong. “I thought your bow and arrows felt hot. Kinda itchy.”

“You fucking moron!” Alec growled, the menacing tone undercut by the way his voice broke. “Downworlders can’t handle adamas!”

“What’s adamas?”

Alec squinted at him for a moment, at a loss for words. 

“You fucking moron.” He reiterated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec learned quickly that, semi-public sex wasn’t just convenient, it was fun. He loved dragging Simon into empty hallways and dark alcoves. They were constantly jumping each other in alleys. 

Izzy had modified some archery gear that Simon could actually use, and fighting with him was... intoxicating. Magnus joined them sometimes as well, and it created something like a circuit. Izzy and Magnus, Jace and Clary, Alec and Simon. Jace and Alec, Simon and Clary. Simon worked well alongside Jace and Izzy since they were used to fighting alongside an archer. Alec and Clary had a similar brutal simplicity that mirrored nicely. Every combination somehow worked. Their team had become something new and unstoppable. There was a strange stable sort of balance to it now. 

“I’m just saying, it’s a perfect party!”

Alec sighed and dropped his head on Simon’s chest. “You know I’m about to ride your dick, right?” He looked up at him dryly. “You really wanna talk about how our real life monster fighting team would make a great imaginary monster fighting team right now?”

Simon cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Alec gave him a mean smile and nodded, his lips finding Simon’s neck again as he continued stretching himself. When he sank down on Simon’s cock, they both groaned, Simon squeezing Alec’s ass appreciatively. 

“We don’t technically have a healer, but we don’t really need one.” Simon mused. Alec groaned again, this time, the sound was not one of pleasure. “We all have sufficient healing abilities, and Magnus can handle the rest along with general battle magic. We’ve got two archers, one of which can double as melee.”

“By the angel.”

“Jace is our tank, Clary dual wields short swords and daggers, and Izzy has a freaking whip and staff combo.”

“Should I leave? I can go home.”

Simon laughed and snapped his hips up. They were building something of a rhythm when Simon’s phone buzzed. He looked over and quickly grabbed it. 

“Hey Clary!”

“Of course.”

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

Alec listener to Simon’s side of the conversation for a moment, glaring blandly at him. Finally, he decided to not let the time be wasted. He clenched down on Simon’s cock, causing him to let out a strangled noise. 

“Wha-? Oh. No, I’m fine. I just walked into one of my amps.”

Alec snorted quietly and rolled his eyes. When Simon continued talking to Clary, Alec say up and started rolling his hips slightly, just grinding down, taking Simon’s cock as deep as it would go. He licked his lips and smirked when he noticed that Simon had stopped breathing. His voice was strained when he answered her. 

“I can feel your dick twitch.” Alec whispered, too quiet for Clary to hear over the phone. “Is it turning you on? Tight wet heat squeezing your cock while her voice in in your ear? Does it feel like you’re fucking her?”

Simon’s eyes squeezed shut as his hips jerked. He let out a little grunting sound that he disguised as a cough. Alec grinned and shifted, planting his knees so he could lift himself up fast and drop down hard. He saw Simon’s fangs drop as he grit his teeth.

“Are you gonna come?” Alec panted. “Are you gonna get off to her sweet chirpy voice saying your name? Will you say her name when you come inside me?” As the words left his mouth, he didn’t know how he felt about the idea.

“Sorry, I really have to go.” Simon hung up and carelessly tossed the phone aside. Before Alec could blink, Simon had him on his back, legs in the air as Simon fucked him, using more than a little of his vampire speed and strength. Alec cried out, his moans more like screams than he would ever admit. Simon grabbed his hands, threading their fingers together as he pinned him to the mattress. He crashed his mouth against Alec’s, tongues frantic, fangs clacking against human teeth.

Simon broke the kiss, pulling away just enough to say one word. His voice desperate and moaning, but firm and clear.

“Alec!” He kissed him again, burying himself deep as he came.

Alec’s cries were muffled by Simon’s mouth as a cool hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him to completion.

“I wouldn’t leave you for her.” Simon said quietly. “When I’m with you, I don’t wish I was with her. I only want you.”

“What about when you’re not with me?” Alec asked quietly. “Do you still think about it? Still wonder what it would be like? Do you still jerk off to the thought of fucking her?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Oh, thank the Angel!” Alec sighed in relief. “I still fantasize about Jace sometimes, just for fun, and I was about to feel like such an asshole after that beautiful little speech.”

They both laughed and Simon flopped over to lay next to him.

“I meant it.” He murmured. “If she came over tomorrow and said she and Jace broke up and she was in love with me…” He sighed. “I’ll always wonder what might have been. You probably will too. You never forget your first love.”

“Shadowhunters only love once.”

“I don’t think that’s as cut and dry as it sounds.”

“Are you saying you love me?”

“I’m saying I wanna find out.”

“Me too.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185411642@N05/50059104946/in/dateposted-friend/)

Training Simon in hand to hand combat was far more exciting than it had any right to be. It was fun, and Simon learned fast. Alec was panting and sweating. Simon looked like he wanted to eat him. Maybe he did. Alec led him to one of the side corners of the enclosed courtyard, pushed him behind the vine covered fence, and kissed him. He loved the way Simon’s breath would hitch and then just stop. So focused on Alec, that his body shut down all unnecessary functions. As they kissed, clumsily pawing at each other, they heard footsteps and giggling approaching.

“Somebody’s gonna see us!” Clary’s voice whispered.

They turned to see her and Jace enter the courtyard, looking around.

“Nobody’s awake this time of day. And even if they are… Isn’t that kind of hot? The idea that someone might catch us? Might be watching?”

She laughed, and pushed him back to sit on one of the benches.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” She sank to her knees between his legs.

“You know what would be so hot right now?” Simon whispered.

“If I suck you off while she blows him?”

“Yes!”

Alec sank to his knees, so grateful that Simon had worn sweatpants for training. He looked through the trellis out of the corner of his eye, taking Simon into his mouth at the same time Clary wrapped her lips around the head of Jace’s cock.

“So fucking good, baby!” Jace’s lust filled voice sounded, and Alec had to palm his own cock. Simon fucked his mouth in time with Clary’s movements. With both of them having to be quiet, all they could hear were the sounds coming from the other two. Simon twitching in Alec’s mouth every time Clary made that high pitched muffled whimper. Alec palming himself to Jace’s quiet praise.

Simon came down his throat, holding him close, choking him on his cock. Alec was so close that his dick _hurt_. Before he could catch his breath, Simon was on him, pushing him to the ground. He had Alec’s dick out and in his mouth so fast, that Alec had to bite down on his own wrist to keep quiet. As Simon swallowed around him, he could hear Jace’s broken moan. Alec dug his teeth in as he opened the bond just enough that he and Jace could both feel just a soft wave of each other’s pleasure brush against them. Not enough that Jace would know exactly what Alec was doing, but just enough to have them both tipping over the edge.

Alec and Simon were still, Simon’s head pillowed on Alec’s stomach as they listened to Jace and Clary scamper off, making plans for Jace to thoroughly return Clary’s ‘favor’ in private. As soon as they were both well out of earshot, the two boys began to laugh hysterically, unable to stop for a good twenty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
